bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuren (Seireitou)
Note: The information listed below is a fanwork based on Shuren, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Shuren (樹人, Shùrén) is an inhabitant of Hell. At one time, he was the leader of a group of three Togabito. After his death at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Shuren had evolved into a Tsumikami. Shuren was then partnered together with Kokutō, serving under Miyama. Appearance As a former Togabito, he wore a white body suit with unusual square patterns with black fabric wrapped around his left leg, a cloak and red chains and shackles on his neck and chest. He also wore the standard mask the known members seem to wear, although he wears his on his chest. He has purple hair parted in a long fringe on the left side of his face. As a Tsumikami, he retains his same attire, while also choosing to wear his chains as a symbol of his past status as a Togabito. Personality Shuren seems to be very confident and flamboyant, as well as arrogant. He is confident he can manipulate Ichigo by holding his sister to ransom, proving himself as cruel and calculating. In the special chapter, he seems arrogant towards the Arrancar he faces, and calls them 'useless' and 'disposable'. He is referred to by Szayel Aporro as being conceited. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities As a Tsumikami, Shuren has been ranked as an upper C-class. Keen Intellect: Shuren is shown to have some knowledge of the Espada and their techniques, as he was able to readily identify a Gran Rey Cero. Enhanced Speed: Shuren is capable of moving at high speeds, even capable of catching Szayel Aporro Granz, an Espada-level Arrancar, off-guard. Shuren is also able to maintain combat at high speeds, fast enough to engage in battle with Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai state. Damage Resistance: Although not impervious to flesh wounds, Shuren is seemingly unperturbed by such attacks, most notably when Ichigo dealt a direct hit on the Togabito with his Zanpakutō, after which point Shuren continued to fight against Ichigo seemingly unaffected by his injury. High Spiritual Power: Shuren shows his power by taking down Szayel Aporro Granz in Hell and seemingly taking no damage from a point-blank Gran Rey Cero. Flame Manipulation Shuren has demonstrated the ability to generate and manipulate fire from the palms of his hands for a variety of effects, ranging from creating high-speed projectiles of fire to summoning forth a lance-like flame of which he has displayed remarkable proficiency, using it as a close-range weapon. Shuren is also capable of using his flames to deflect enemy attacks - as shown when he managed to counter a Getsuga Tenshō by using a steady stream of fire as a makeshift barrier. He can also produce doppelgängers of himself, entirely composed of flames. Karadawaru The name of Shuren's Karadawaru is currently unknown. *'Meikai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (To Szayel Aporro Granz) "I see. So you've determined that I am unnecessary, then? We think alike, for I, too have just determined that you are unnecessary, Szayel Aporro Granz." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends) "Ichigo Kurosaki. We are the Togabito who have been bound in Hell. If you want your sister back, then lend us your strength. We only have one wish, to be freed from Hell." Behind the Scenes